


Arcturus

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: In a town overrun by ghosts, Jazz searches for her brother.
Series: Asterism [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Arcturus

Jazz ducked into another alley. It had only been a few days since the invasion, but she had already adapted to sneaking around the ghosts.

Ghosts. She never would have thought that her parents were right. In fact, she had prided herself on disagreeing with them. But now, given the circumstances, she couldn't be more glad that they had finally proved themselves.

She had been so mad when they had immediately gone back to work, without even thinking of Danny's funeral. She had had to plan it. At _sixteen years old,_ she had had to plan her own brothers funeral, because her _parents_ were _working._ She had been furious.

But then, the day before the ceremony, something happened.

A ghost escaped into Amity Park.

Jazz hadn't believed her eyes. Neither had anyone else, apparently, until the creature began wrecking the town. Then it was chaos. By the end of the day, everyone was either hiding in their homes, or out on the streets looking for passed loved ones. Jazz was one of the latter.

She didn't know where her parents were. Likely trying to gather up all the ghosts they had set free, or trying to close down the portal. Jazz didn't care. She wanted - _needed_ to find Danny. At this point she wouldn't even care if he were one of the ghosts purposely causing havoc.

She spent hours dodging the ghosts' attention, slowly making her way downtown. She hadn't spotted anyone who looked even remotely like her brother.

Jazz stopped when she reached the school. The community had set up a small shrine to Danny a few days after the accident, and no one had the heart to take it down, even though the flowers had all died, and the pictures were tearing at the edges. Jazz kissed her fingers and pressed them to the central photo, the only one in a frame, and thus, the only one still intact. It had become a habit over the past few weeks.

She was interrupted by a loud crash around the back of the building. Cautiously, she crept around the corner. The ghost digging in the dumpster was far too round to be Danny. Jazz sighed.

That was a mistake.

The ghost whipped around. He was a short blue man in overalls and a hat, and a goofy expression. He stared at Jazz in bewilderment, before reaching back into the dumpster and pulling out a crumpled cardboard box. He waved a hand and the box reshaped itself. The ghost triumphantly gestured in Jazz's direction, and shouted "I am the Box Ghost!" Then he, and the box, were gone.

Jazz sat on the dirty, garbage covered concrete for a few moments more, then she began to giggle. The giggle gave way to a snort, and then fully hysterical laughter. She hadn't smiled since the accident, and once she started she couldn't stop. Soon though, the laughter faded to sobs, and she curled up beside the dumpster, pointedly ignore the strange looks she got from wandering ghosts. _If Danny were here,_ she thought, _he'd make some snarky pun about boxes, and she'd groan, and everything would be normal._

She missed Danny.

Eventually, her tears tapered off. Jazz stood, brushed herself off, and continued her search.

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous use of the Box Ghost as Comic Relief TM


End file.
